


The Incredible Moran Double Act

by hotchoco195



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Brothers, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Murder Husbands, Reichenbach Falls, The army - Freeform, Unfortunate love affairs, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Augustus' twins and their talents - a 221B drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Moran’s a name that holds weight in the halls of the military command, basically a free pass to the ranks of the officers, but that isn’t why Sebastian enlists. He needs it, needs something to kill other than rabbits and pheasants, needs to be given a gun and pointed at people so he doesn’t bludgeon his father one day.

Of course the army is full of men just like his father, with old-fashioned ideas and stiff faces. He coasts through on talent, so valuable they overlook the smart mouth that comes with his quick eye. But eventually he loses his temper again and they ship him home, and no one pays you to shoot people in London.

Well, almost no one.

Severin loves the game. He was always the one for the riskiest shots, the flashy assignments. He fails the psych test but Daddy smooths it over and when he’s discharged for starting a riot over an arm-wrestling contest, Sebastian’s not even a little surprised.

They need work, and there’s only one man in London worth working for. They pick a random petty crook and beat on him until he gives up his boss, then repeat all the way up until they’re knocking down Jim Moriarty’s door with a wink and smile. The Irishman smirks and hires them on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

His favourite memory of Sebastian was in a jungle. The warehouse crates towered high above his head and the air was thick with bullets for a moment before a terrible silence broke the noise. He rounded a corner, angelic men with their red halos spilling out over the concrete and Sebastian reloading his rifle like a country gent on a fox hunt. Sebastian solves all his problems one way, everything else just needlessly complicated in his mind. Jim loves that. It’s obvious but it’s honest. It’s the white flash of wolves’ teeth in the dark.

 

He sits on the rim of St Bart’s and spares a glance for the window where he knows Sebastian’s setting up. He’ll get to look at the sniper and imagine he meets his eye before Jim pulls the trigger, and it will be sort of funny. He’s a sadist and a psycho after all, and Sebastian’s already so wonderfully fucked up. Jim’s almost sad he won’t be around to see it.

The gun’s light in his pocket, so light he might forget it was there if his whole brain wasn’t burning with the knowledge. The roof door opens and he looks up, joyous smile fading.

“Sorry boss, but Seb seems to like having you around.”

The dart hits his neck and Jim falls with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m going to fucking kill you both.”

It’s the first thing Jim says, and it would be more intimidating if not for the saliva spilling out of his still-numb mouth.

“Hey, don’t look at me,” Sebastian holds up his hands, “I had nothing to do with it.”

But he shoots his brother a look that’s somewhere between grateful and stunned.

 

Of course he does make an effort to kill them for ruining his perfect plan, but better men than Jim have tried in the past and never come close. After being constantly thwarted no matter how brilliant his method, Moriarty gives up.

“Maybe I should thank you, Sevvie. I mean, if I’d had a chance to go through with it I would have missed out on Sherly’s clever trick.”

“You’re welcome, boss.”

“I said _maybe_.”

 

It’s definitely fun watching John and Sherlock scramble to hoist his name out of the muck. The doctor’s on TV every other week, protesting Sherlock’s innocence. Sebastian makes sure to tape them all, and on weekends Jim sits on the couch between his boys with a huge bowl of popcorn and laughs until he’s crying, face buried in Seb’s shoulder.

 

It’s new for them. Seb and Sev have always shared everything – rooms, schools, clothes, careers, girls (boys) and weapons – but Jim is Sebastian’s, and that’s okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim sends him to Bart’s to smother a not-quite-dead informant, and while he’s having a celebratory coffee in the cafeteria Severin bumps into Molly.

“Oh gosh! Sorry about that.” She blushes.

His leer is wide and dangerous. “Believe me, I won’t hold it against you.”

She tucks her hair behind her ear and smiles.

 

Molly babbles and giggles her way through their next date, and even with her pink jumpers covered in cat hair Sev thinks she’s beautiful. She’s nothing like him, sweet, so gentle. He thinks of those small hands wrapped around the butt of his rifle and laughs. He pictures them again pressed against the sharp lines of a scalpel and gets a chill. Maybe they’re not so different.

“Molly, if I had a secret – something bad – would you want me to tell it?”

Her eyes are steady, suddenly old in her girlish face. “Only if you had to.”

“How do you know you can trust me?”

“I don’t, but I’ve learned it’s not always about trust.”

 

Jim laughs for a full five minutes.

“Oh Sevvie! Romancing my sloppy seconds? I hope you like musical TV shows.”

Sev inhales unhappily but Seb catches his eyes across the flat and nods once, and he feels a little better. Sebastian understands better than anyone you can’t help who you fall for.


End file.
